Unwritten Destiny I
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: Gandalf brings the help of an elven assassin on the quest. Many secrets and memories are uncovered during this long journey. New friendships are created and some are lost. Some friendships even go past friends. Please review.
1. Meet the assassin

Through the dark forest, a figure emerged. The figure had a black cloak, which clung tightly around their body. The person came up to the Prancing Pony and tied their horse to the fence. Entering, the person got many stares from the townsfolk, but ignored them and went to sit in the corner. After ordering an ale, the stranger sat quietly looking around for any signs of danger.

The door opened again revealing an old man with a pointed hat and gray robes. He made his way towards the figure, plopping himself on the chair across. The figure removed its hood revealing a woman. At least, that what people always thought, but if you moved her hair back you could see pointy ear hiding beneath.

She had midnight, wavy, black hair that reached down to her midback. She wore a navy blue tunic with black leggings and brown boots that reached her knees. A sword hung at her side and her bow and quiver of arrows were slung over her back. Gandalf knew better though that more deadly weapons hid beneath her clothing.

"It's good to see you again, Mithrandir," The elf spoke with the hint of a smile.

She took a small sip of her ale, but never let her guard down whether Gandalf was with her or not.

"Yes, it certainly is," Gandalf said, but he seemed rather tense.

She set her ale down and looked at Gandalf in the eyes, "But I know better than that. What reason do you have this time?"

"What?" Gandalf asked, "An old friend can't just sit and chat?"

She arched an eyebrow and said, "Come on Gandalf, spit it out."

Gandalf let out a sigh of defeat and said, "I was wondering if you were interested in an adventure?"

This time the elf sat forward, obviously interested.

"What kind of an adventure and with whom?" She asked.

"The adventure is with a company that you would get along great with. After you get use to them that is," Gandalf spoke, "But if you want to hear more you will have to meet me in a town in the west."

"There are many towns Gandalf. Which one in particular?"

"Meet me in the Shire. You will find a mark on a door," Gandalf spoke much more quietly.

"How will I know what the mark looks like?" Asking yet again.

"You will know when you see it," Gandalf said, "Now I must be off. I have some important business to attend to."

With that, the wizard exit the Prancing Pony leaving the elf alone. She chugged down the rest of her drink and went to mount her black steed. The rain had stopped and she rode into the night.

* * *

It took days to reach the Shire as the elf had to go run an errand to another town and then back. Her horse, Daeroch, walked her through every town in search for the mark, but found none. The next town she entered was Hobbiton and found a couple of little hobbits playing in their yard, while others were having a party inside and outside of their holes.

She got quite a few confused or unhappy stares which made Daeroch quite uncomfortable. She was about ready to give up when she noticed a glowing blue mark on a green door. There was loud shouting and laughing coming from inside. She dismounted Daeroch and tied him to a tall tree, since the fence looked to weak to hold a horse with his strength.

She walked up the steps and gave two loud bangs on the door. The clamour inside went quiet and footsteps were heard rushing towards the door. Gandalf opened the door and a group of dwarves stood in the hallway behind him as well as a very flustered little hobbit.

"You could have been a little more specific about where to find you, Mithrandir," The elf spoke, hands on hips, "I practically rode Daeroch to exhaustion."

She entered the house, but she couldn't stand up all the way as hobbit holes were not meant to fit elves or wizards.

"Yes, sorry my dear," Gandalf apologized, "Faedra, meet the company."

She looked at the group of dwarves and didn't seem to happy.

"You never said anything about dwarves," Faedra said through gritted teeth.

Before Gandalf could answer, another knock was heard at the door. He opened it and another dwarf stood at the entrance.

"Gandalf," The dwarf said, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

The hobbit looked confused once again and questioned, "Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself," Gandalf said, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Faedra froze when she heard that name. The last time she heard it was when her hometown was being destroyed. She tried to push the memory to the back of her brain like she usually did, but it seemed harder this time.

"And who is this?"

Faedra snapped out of her daze and realized the dwarf was looking up at her.

"Ah, Thorin this is Faedra," Gandalf introduced.

Thorin had a look of shock at first, but immediately hid it.

"What is she doing here?" Thorin asked, "She doesn't belong here."

Faedra was about to defend herself when Gandalf cut her off.

"Lets not worry about those details at the moment," Gandalf said, "We should start at discussing the important things."

"She's an elf," Thorin stated.

"Well spotted," Faedra said sarcastically, "Did you figure that out all on your own?"

Thorin sent her a death glare, but she stood her ground.

"I will let no elf listen to what we have to say," Thorin said, "She has no business here. We did not agree to this."

"Very well," Gandalf said, sighing in frustration, "She will not attend the meeting as requested, but she will stay as I must speak with her."

Thorin nodded and shot her one more evil glare before walking down the hall. The rest of the dwarves followed and some glanced at Faedra before following. Faedra walked down another hall and found the living room with a warm fire blazing in the fireplace. She sat in an arm chair and threw her leg over one of the arms.

She pulled out a notebook and took out a pencil. It was pretty much just a piece of coal tied to a stick. She started to sketch the first thing that came to her mind which was Daeroch. She could hear the dwarves muttering about different topics in the dining area.

She heard one dwarf shout, "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Faedra couldn't help but snort at the remark. Arguing was heard, until Thorin yelled at everyone for silence. There was more talking and Faedra was starting to get a little impatient, but she decided this once she would listen to Gandalf as the last time she didn't she got in serious trouble. She felt a darkness through the house and Gandalf's voice booming over the others. Faedra shut her eyes as it pained her when Gandalf used such power in his voice.

After after a few minutes she heard a small thud then clamoring of feet, proving the meeting was over. Faedra shut her notepad and tucked it in the sleeve of her boot. A dwarf was heading her way and he looked to be the youngest of the rest. He had little to no beard and his eyes showed mischief. He walked up to Faedra and sat on the sofa next to the arm chair.

"So," He started, "You're an elf."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kind of question is that?"

The young dwarf just shrugged as a blonde haired dwarf, most likely his brother, sat next to him.

"Kili, what did you say to her this time?" his brother asked jokingly, "So sorry miss. My twin here is terrible at talking to woman."

Kili shoved his brother and they both started to laugh.

"Names Kili by the way," He spoke, grabbing Faedra's hand, "At your service."

He then planted a kiss on her hand and winked at her.

"And Fili," His brother said grabbed her hand from his twin, "At yours."

He too planted a kiss, except he didn't wink. Faedra couldn't help but smile at the two brothers. They reminded her so much about herself and her brother. The rest of the dwarves flooded into the living room, talking amongst themselves.

Kili and Fili introduced Faedra to each and every dwarf, naming them out.

A young dwarf walked up towards her with a daisy in hand and Faedra guessed it was, Ori."

"Here you go miss," He said, "I thought this flower looked just as beautiful as you."

He said it as if he had been reciting it, waiting to say it to a woman.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to her hair.

Faedra pulled some hair behind her ear and he tucked it in so it would fall out. Kili looked a little agitated as if he kept asking himself why he hadn't thought to do such an act. Many of the dwarves laughed and patted Ori on the back, joking around about how he found a girl before Kili or Fili. Faedra spotted Gandalf at the end of the hall and she followed him outside.

"So what do you think of the dwarves?" Gandalf asked.

"I admit they aren't all that bad," Faedra answered truthfully.

Gandalf nodded, "And the quest?"

Faedra looked at him confused and Gandalf sighed.

"I thought this one time you would actually eavesdrop on the conversation," Gandalf said.

Faedra looked at with wide eyes as she usually got in trouble for eavesdropping. Gandalf then explained the quest to her and Faedra remained expressionless.

"That is very risky," Faedra said quietly.

"Yes it is," Gandalf agreed with her.

"I would accept, but Thorin would never accept the help of an elf," Faedra said, "You saw that hatred in his eyes when he looked at me. Even if we were friends in the past, times have changed since then."

"I talked to Thorin already and have persuaded him to let you join," Gandalf reassured Faedra, "You just need to sign a contract."

She nodded and headed back into the house. An old dwarf, Balin she believed, handed her a folded up paper and she started to read everything on it. Funeral arrangements, money expenses from the mountain, company will not be liable for an injuries, blah, blah, blah.

 _So the usual summary of a quest_ She thought.

She pulled out her pencil, using her knee as table, and scrawled her signature on the parchment. Balin took it and looked through an eyeglass to check it.

"Everything is in order," He said, "Welcome, Faedra, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarves clapped happily, but Faedra just nodded and headed back outside. She liked sleeping outside in the fresh air better than sleeping in a house. She sat against the tree Daeroch was tethered to and started stargazing. She could hear the dwarves singing about the Lonely Mountain from inside. Her eyes started to feel heavy and she fell asleep knowing what awaits her the next day.


	2. Good impressions

Faedra had a restless night, because of the dreams that she dreamt of. She felt something poking her and she quickly unsheathed her daggers, but ended up jumping at a stick. Gandalf stood a good distance and was poking her with his staff, because last time when he tried to wake Faedra, she had him on the ground with a knife at his throat.

Faedra sighed and put away her daggers. The dwarves were saddling up some ponies and packing as much food as they could, or at least what was left from the pantry. Faedra untied Daeroch from the tree and walked him next to Gandalf. They quickly mounted their horses and ponies and set off on the journey ahead.

The dwarves started to take wagers on whether or not Biblo would show up. So far Oin, Fili, Kili, Gandalf, and Faedra bet twenty gold coins that Bilbo would show his face. The rest, except for Thorin and Balin who took no part in the wagers, bet the exact opposite. A small cry stopped the company and Bilbo was running through the woods, the contract trailing behind him.

"I signed it," He said, handing the contract to Balin.

Balin inspected it, like he inspected Faedra's, and folded it back up.

"Everything appears to be in order," He said, "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarves cheered loudly, but the only one who didn't look impressed was Thorin.

"Give him a pony," He ordered and they continued on.

Bilbo tried to protest, but was lifted onto a pony by the brothers, Fili and Kili. The dwarves soon started to pass bags of money and Bilbo looked at Gandalf with confusion. A bag was tossed to Faedra and she added it to her big sack of money in her saddle bag. Fili and Kili rode up on either side of her and just smiled.

She looked at them curiously, before she fell off her Daeroch. Her saddle belt was cut and she reached out to grab something, but that something happened to be Kili. They tumbled into the grass and Kili and Fili were laughing, but Faedra didn't seem to happy.

"Go on without me," Faedra said, "I'll catch up."

"What if you get lost?" Bofur asked.

"I grew up in theses woods, master dwarf," Faedra reassured him, "I'm sure I'll be able to track down thirteen ponies."

She sent a glare at the two brothers and they responded with a joking smile. She pulled out some elven thread and started to sew her saddle back together. She finished quickly and followed the trail the ponies left behind. She found them quickly, setting up camp on a cliff. She set herself down next to Gandalf and they just sat in silence for awhile.

Bofur was cooking some stew and handing it to all the dwarves. He was about to walk towards Faedra with some stew, but Kili grabbed the bowl and walked towards her himself. Fili noticing his brother's tactic walked over, trying to grab the bowl out of his hands. Him and Kili had a little tug a war fight with the soup bowl, as they wanted to impress the elf, and so half of the stew had spilled out.

Faedra just looked at the practically empty bowl. She smiled and Kili grabbed the bowl quickly to go a fill it up again. Bofur looked a bit angry when he saw the now empty bowl and refilled it. Though this time he went and gave the bowl to Faedra himself. She thanked him, but he just stayed in front of her waiting for her to taste it. She looked at Gandalf who started to chuckle and she grabbed the spoon. Bringing it to her lips, she had to admit it was some of the best stew she had ever tasted.

"Thank you very much, Bofur," Faedra said and he walked off with a big grin.

Fili and Kili didn't look to happy as they started to eat their stew. Faedra set the bowl on her lap and looked at a smiling Gandalf.

"What did you tell them?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" Gandalf asked, acting like he didn't hear her.

"Gandalf?" She said warningly.

"I just told them about your assassin title and how you have great skills," Gandalf said, though Faedra could tell he was hiding something.

"And…" She said.

"And I may have told them that you did once fall in love with a dwarf," Gandalf said, into his pipe, "Also that you like to play pranks."

Faedra looked at him, mouthing gaping open. She hadn't played a prank since she left Rivendell because she and her brother would do it together, it was more fun that way. Her love for the dwarf, well that was another story.

"You did what?" Faedra said, much too loudly than she expected.

Every dwarf turned her direction, but all her focus was now on Gandalf. Gandalf soon found the forest ground to be quite interesting and Faedra stormed away from him.

"Is everything alright, miss?" Ori asked nicely.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"Up in a tree," Faedra yelled not looking at the group.

They looked around in confusion and thought she was kidding, but she jumped onto a branch and climbed her way to the peak. She sat on a sturdy branch at the top with her back against the trunk. She still had a good view of the company, as they laid themselves down to rest. Fili and Kili were the only ones awake. They were whispering among themselves, quietly laughing.

A scream pierced the night air and Faedra looked to where it came from. She couldn't see any orcs, but from how loud the scream was she knew they were close. She relaxed after looking around and placed a dagger on her lap. She fell asleep, but she kept waking up, her heart beating fast in her chest.


	3. Revenge is sweet

_Faedra was running through a great hall, her blue dress trailing behind her. Her hair was pinned back out of her face and her green eyes were full of happiness and worry. She ran past many dwarves, almost knocking some down the stairs. Many dwarves asked where she was going but she called back saying she was late._

 _A dwarf appeared out of nowhere in front of her and she ended up toppling over him. They rolled down the stairs, until Faedra was laying on top of him at the bottom. Faedra quickly picked herself up, smoothing out her dress and fixing her circlet._

" _I'm so sorry Thorin," She said, putting out a hand to help him up._

" _Faedra," A man's voice was heard at the top of the stares._

 _He had orange hair that reached down his back and it was pulled back in the front. A golden circlet sat on top of his head and he wore a long gray robe that reached his ankles. His brown boots peaked out of the robe and his green eyes sparkled with amusement._

 _A woman stood next to him and she was beautiful. Her straight midnight colored hair flowed down her back and sat lightly on her shoulder. A braid went over the top of her head like a headband and a silver circlet was on her head. She wore a long white dress that would trail behind her when she walked. Her blue eyes were directed at Faedra and Thorin._

 _Her father and mother stood next to two dwarves. One had a long white beard and he dressed himself in regal robes made of fur and a golden crown was set on his head. The dwarf beside him had a long brown beard and one of his eyes were close shut. He had a black marking on his forehead and he too was dressed in a great fur coat._

 _Faedra bowed her head apologetically and walked up the stairs with Thorin beside her. The two kings continued on talking about something, Faedra didn't know what as she was too busy admiring the scenery._

" _Faedra are you paying attention?" Her father questioned her._

" _What?" Faedra said, snapping out of her daze._

" _We were talking about an alliance," Her father spoke._

" _Um...ok," Faedra said not understanding what this had to do with her._

" _An alliance through marriage," Her father spoke again._

 _Faedra stared at her father, her eyes wide in shock. Thorin looked about the same as he stared at his father and grandfather._

" _Faedra," Her father said, "Faedra."_

"Faedra, Faedra," A voice called at the bottom of the tree.

Faedra opened her eyes and shielded the sun out of them. She looked down the tree and saw Gandalf standing at the bottom, his staff in hand. Thorin stood next to him with a pony standing by. She climbed down the tree, but she lost her footings on one of the branches and tumbled down.

Good news: she fell on something soft, bad news: that something was Thorin. She got up quickly and offered a hand to Thorin, which he surprisingly took. She didn't bother to eat anything as she still felt sick and upset from her dream. Even though it was a good memory from her past, her entire past was the one thing that haunted her, good times or not.

They saddled up and headed out. Faedra looked up at the cloudless sky and said, "It's going to rain."

She never knew how she knew that, except that she had a gut feeling. Soon enough the sky had darkened and rain poured from the gray clouds above. They walked on in the rain through the muddy forest with the dwarves complaining.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out to Gandalf.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf spoke, "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

After Bilbo questioned whether there were any more wizards or not, Gandalf explained to him about the wizards on Middle-earth. They finally stopped to set up camp and everyone was relieved to finally rest. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, but everyone was still soaked head to toe. Faedra grabbed her bag and dismissed herself from the company. Though she should have told them she was going to go bathe, because the dwarves seemed to have the exact same idea since it was still light out.

She walked towards the creek and stripped off her wet clothes, hanging them on a branch. She stepped into the cool water, which felt warm to her because of being in the rain for so long. The creek was deeper than it looked, because it reached to her shoulders at the deepest. She started to wash off all the dirt from her skin and sticks from her hair.

She heard splashing behind her and found twelve dwarves racing into the water. Faedra slapped one hand over her eyes and the other she covered her chest. The dwarves didn't seem to notice her and were splashing and jumping off rocks.

Dori was the first to notice her and said, "Oh hello Miss Faedra. Are you enjoying yourself?"

He didn't take any notice that she was nude and in the middle of twelve naked dwarves. After Oin said that all the dwarves looked her way. Fili and Kili swam over to her and slung their arms around her neck.

"Hello, Miss Faedra," Fili said.

"Do you like what you see?" Kili asked.

Faedra glared at the dwarves and they just laughed. Gandalf came out into the open and couldn't help but laugh at Faedra a little. She, for once, was powerless to do anything without revealing herself. Thorin and Bilbo was right behind Gandalf and he too smirked. Bilbo on the other hand adverted his gaze like a proper gentleman should do.

Faedra noticed Gandalf and Thorin standing at the edge of the creek and she shot them death glares. An idea finally struck her and she whistled by putting her thumb and pointer to her lips. Daeroch came out into the clearing, his saddle still on him and a, now wet towel from the rain, lay over his mane. He bounded into the water and she reached for the towel.

Fili grabbed the towel before her and tossed it to Bombur. He then tossed it to Dwalin, who tossed it to Kili. The dwarves kept tossing the towel around, laughing in the process. Faedra was starting to get frustrated by the dwarves and she felt Fili's presence not far behind her. Nori was about to pass it to Fili, but Faedra punched him in the cheek and grabbed the towel.

She wrapped it around her body and walked out of the water. The dwarves were laughing at Fili and Faedra, but Faedra was everything but happy. She was embarrassed and quite angry and if there is one thing everyone should learn is to not make her angry. Her brother learned that the hard way and these dwarves were about to learn it in an even harder way.

She quickly changed into her clothes and headed back to camp. She found all the dwarves clothes laying around and an idea sprang in her head. When the dwarves exit the water, Faedra was perched in a tree a rope in her hands. She called to all the dwarves and they noticed her on one of the branches.

"You know boy," Faedra started, "I'm afraid to say we have too much luggage on our hands. So all of you don't have to worry, because I went through your things and found all the things we should get rid of."

The rope was attached to a big net of clothes, dry and wet. It hovered over the creek and the dwarves stared at her in fear.

"Those are our clothes," Kili protested.

"Oh are they?" Faedra said, "Well they seem to be taking up most of the space, so I assumed you wanted me to get rid of them."

She loosened her grip a little and the net fell as well. The dwarves screamed a little when the net lowered even the slightest.

"What do you want?" Bofur called up to her.

"Revenge," Faedra said and loosened her grip again before tightening it.

The dwarves screamed once again and some waded into the water to see if they could catch the clothes, but it was far too deep for them to touch.

"These clothes are so heavy," Faedra taunted, "I don't think I will be able to hold on much longer."

"Don't you dare," Dwalin shouted from the water.

"Oh no," Faedra said, "I-I can't do this anymore."

She let go of the rope and the dwarves started to scream. The net stopped just before it hit the water and Faedra was laughing. She had put a knot at the end of the rope so it would get caught at the V of a tree branch. The dwarves didn't look to happy though and commanded her to give them back. She walked over to the rope and started to hoist up the net like she was lifting a bag of feathers. She tossed the bag to the dwarves and they quickly threw on some dry clothes.

Fili and Kili asked her why she did what she did and her response, with a smile, was, "I always get my revenge."


	4. A drunken friend

The next morning they packed up and were on their way quickly. Some of the dwarves kept shooting Faedra nasty looks, still upset from the day before. Faedra ignored them as they passed by a town. They chose not to approach the town as it would be too dangerous, so they sent Bilbo to fetch them some things. Faedra rolled her eyes and went in his stead, because he forgot his money at home.

"I have a friend in the town," Faedra said, "I need her help with something, so I may be awhile."

The dwarves just nodded and Faedra entered the town, her hood over her head. She started buying food and weapons, stuffing them in her bag. When she exit the small store, a familiar horse caught her eye. The horse was brown with cream colored splotches surrounding his body.

"Bruidal?" Faedra asked and the horse looked her way.

She heard laughing from within the tavern and rolled her eyes.

 _Of course she would be in there_ Faedra thought _Where else would she be._

Faedra entered the tavern and found an elf sitting on one of the stools, chugging down another pint of ale. Faedra sighed and slowly approached her friend.

Her friend had shimmering blond hair that reached past her shoulders and was pulled back into a messy braid which was starting to come out. Her brown cloak hung on her shoulders and her sword gleamed in the little light there was. A quiver full of arrows and her bow was slung over her shoulder with two daggers sticking out of the quiver. She a green tunic that reached her knees and brown leggings with black boots.

It was quite obvious to Faedra that her dear friend was drunk so badly she probably wouldn't be able to walk without falling flat on her face. She approached the drunk and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry old lady, but I ain't given you any money," She said and started to laugh.

"Come with me," Faedra grumbled, slinging an arm over her shoulder and carrying her out.

"Old Lady?" Faedra asked a bit offended.

She tried to put Amara on her horse, but first she fell off the other side. Then she put her on backwards and the third time she fell on Faedra knocking her over. After finally putting her on the horse properly, she walked Bruidal out of the town. Faedra walked towards the dwarves while her friend, Amara, kept on ranting about random things like squirrels and chipmunks.

The dwarves were rather surprised to see a drunk elf on top of a horse and hid their snickers.

Amara pointed at Fili and Kili and asked, "Are those mine?"

They both looked rather shocked as Amara fell off the horse and bumbled over to them giving them a big bear hug.

"I can't believe you bought me two whitte babies to take care of," Amara laughed, throwing her arms around a very uncomfortable Fili and Kili.

"Don't worry boys," She continued, "Mommy will take good care of you both."

She planted a sloppy kiss on both their cheeks and usually they would have smiled and laughed, but they were still trying to overcome their shock.

They finally came to a spot to rest and Amara was playing with Fili's hair. She looked over at Bombur and gasped.

"Oh my gosh," She said, running to hug him, "You got me a teddy bear, granny? That is so sweet of you. I'm gonna name you Pudgy, Pudgy the bear."

She pinched Bombur's cheek and started to laugh.

"So this is your fearless warrior?" Dwalin asked.

"She probably got herself into a drinking game. That's one thing about her, she never backs down from a bet or a fight, sadly," Faedra said, "Though I have never seen her this drunk."

She pointed at Dwalin and burst out laughing. Dwalin then walked behind Fili and Kili and her smile disappeared in an instant.

She pounced on Dwalin and screamed in his face, "Stay away from my babies!"

She started laughing again and Faedra put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"No way," Amara said, standing up and pointing at Thorin, "He's kinda cute."

Faedra face palmed herself and leaned against a tree.

"When's the wedding?" She asked and Thorin looked at her with wide eyes.

She threw leaves up in the air and laughed again.

She yawned and said one last thing before passing out, "G'night my babies."

Faedra knew the dwarves would laugh about this in the future, but right now everyone felt to embarrassed to say anything. Faedra called over Bruidal and with much effort pushed Amara on top. They continued on their way, hearing Amara moan in her sleep about marriage, Pudgy, and babies.

They came to a creak and decided to camp there for the night. Faedra dragged Amara into the river and dunked her underwater. She immediately woke up and unsheathed a dagger. She was soon on top of Faedra, a dagger at her throat.

"Faedra?" She questioned.

"Nice to see you to, Amara," Faedra said with a smile.

She smiled and helped up her friend. She noticed a company of dwarves by the creek and Faedra explained about the quest to her in whisper.

"And you need my help because…?" Amara asked.

"You will be my messanger," Faedra with a smile.

Amara just looked at her with an unhappy face and Faedra slung her arm around her neck. Amara rolled her eyes and walked out of the creek. With the first step though, searing pain coursed through her head. She quickly put her hands to her temples and almost collapsed. Faedra caught her and carried her to the fire. She wrapped her up in her black cloak and sat next to her.

"Why do I feel like I drank fifty bottle of ale?" She asked, drinking some water to help relieve the headache.

"How many drinks do you remember drinking?" Faedra asked.

"One," Which surprise both Faedra and Amara.

Faedra knew that Amara could hold her alcohol better than anyone she knew.

"Someone tried to get information from you," Faedra whispered loudly enough so Amara could hear her.

"But I have no information to give," Amara said.

"The hideouts," Faedra whispered and Amara's eyes went wide.

Faedra could tell in her friend's eyes that she hoped she told no one where the different groups of assassins lived. Amara looked at two twin dwarves and their faces explained something.

"So by the looks on your faces I have a feeling I did something bad," Amara said, "So spit it out."

Fili and Kili were more than happy to explain the story to her, though they did over do it a bit. They added things like she kissed Thorin, beat Dwalin into a pulp, and covered their faces with kisses. Faedra kept whispering things that were true and not true, but Amara's face still turned pale.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever been that drunk before," Amara said.

"Warning," Faedra said, "You will be teased for the rest of my life."

Amara just looked at her then said, "Someone throw me a dagger so I can fall on it."

Everyone started to laugh and they talked about many different things before going to bed. Thorin had agreed to let Amara stay one night as long as she was going to leave the next day. Faedra and Amara were on watch first and they chattered away the night before Fili and Kili were to take watch next.


	5. Once upon a time there were three trolls

The next morning, Faedra found a small bird perched on her chest, a piece of paper tied to its leg. She reached for it and untied it. After unrolling it, she read it to herself and her eyes went wide.

 _Faedra, I'm not sure when you will get this, but_

 _I hope you get it as soon as possible. Many people_

 _here are starting to fall ill and the only cure known is_

 _Culumalda. We wish for your permission to travel to_

 _Gondor even though you have warned us of the dangers._

 _If you do not respond in two days' time, we will leave to_

 _find the plant._

Faedra looked at the paper, studying it to see how far it has traveled. She realized, by the feeling and the way the papers edges were warring away, it had traveled on the bird's leg for three days. She kicked Amara awake, much to her annoyance, and gave her the letter.

"What do you want me to do about this?" Amara asked confused.

"I want you to ride to Northern Ithilien and find the plant," Faedra ordered, "They will never find the plant without your help. We are the only ones who know where the plant is hidden and even if they do find it, they will never know how to properly use it."

Amara nodded her head and flung her leg over Bruidal.

"I wish you luck on your quest," Amara said.

Faedra nodded and said, "Safe travels. Don't get into trouble."

Amara rolled her eyes and smiled, "When have I not gotten into trouble."

Faedra and Amara laughed before Amara raced off into the woods. The dwarves were just starting to wake, as the sound of hoofbeats had awoken them.

"Where's your friend?" Fili asked.

"I sent her on an emergency," Was all Faedra said.

She started to pack her things and saddle Daeroch. She noticed the bird still sitting on the ground and Faedra grabbed it before it flew off. She pulled out a quill and bottle of ink and started to scribble something in her notepad.

 _I have sent Amara to aid you. Listen_

 _to everything she tells you if you are to_

 _succeed on your mission._

She ripped out the paper, rolling it up, and tying it to the bird's leg. She whispered a few elvish words, before releasing the bird. The dwarves had already mounted and were on their way when she finished. They continued on as the dwarves chatted about many different things that she didn't bother to take part. Fili and Kili rode to the back where she was, each on either side of her.

"So," Kili said, "Your warrior was something yesterday."

"Yes, very true," Fili said, "When she's on the battlefield, will she throw Pudgy the Bear and order him to kill the orcs for her?"

"And is she then going to scream at them to 'stay away from her babies'?" Kili aske, putting quotation marks around the phrase with his fingers.

"Is our uncle going to be our father then?" Fili asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

The twins finally burst out laughing and Faedra just stared ahead.

She sighed and thought _Just a little bit longer before we camp. I can do this._

It felt like forever until they stopped to camp, because of Fili and Kili's jokes about Amara. Thorin immediately started to order the dwarves to set up. Faedra kept Daeroch with her however, because something just didn't feel right. She just had a gut feeling.

Gandalf seemed to notice it as well and went to speak with Thorin about moving on. Faedra watched the discussion and, by the look on Thorin's face, they weren't going anywhere. Gandalf stomped away from Thorin and pushed past the dwarves.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked politely, "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf spoke angrily.

"Who's that?" Biblo questioned.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Thorin just ignored the wizard and spoke, "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"He'll be back," Faedra reassured him, "He always does. He just needs some time to think."

Bilbo nodded and unsaddled his horse. Fili and Kili were reluctantly sent to watch the ponie, as Faedra has already had enough of them today. Faedra pulled out her book and started to sketch pictures of her old home. Pain slowly started to creep into her heart, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Not to long, after Bilbo was sent to give food to Fili and Kili, the brother's came crashing through the forest.

"Bilbo's in trouble," The said in unison, trying to catch their breaths.

"What?" Thorin asked, and grabbed his sword.

The rest of the dwarves followed suit and Faedra stuffed her book back into her boot. She pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. She noticed a tall tree broken down and followed the trail, instead of following the dwarves. She found many different trees broken or uprooted as if something big and bulky had made its way through.

She saw a light and quietly walked towards it. She could hear screams echoing into the night and yells from the dwarves. Faedra could tell they were in combat with the trolls, by the slashing of swords and beatings of hammers. She was hiding behind a tree and burst out, firing one arrow into the troll's shoulder.

She pulled out her sword after sling the bow back around her back and joined the fight. It wasn't long though before two trolls held Bilbo's arms and legs while the other threatened to let his friends rip them off.

Thorin planted his sword into the ground, much to his dismay, and rest of the dwarves did the same. Faedra put her sword back into its sheathe, but all her weapons were taken away from her any way. They were all shoved into sacks while others were put on a stick over the fire. One troll, obviously the youngest, walked towards Faedra and picked her up by the legs.

"My you're a pretty one," He said, "I wonder if you taste as good as you look."

Faedra just spit on him and the troll place a hand over his eye. He flung her around with one eye shut, howling in a pain.

"What are you doing?" The leader asked.

"This squirrel spit in my eye," The youngest said.

"Squirrel?!" Faedra yelled, offended.

"Wait!" Bilbo called, "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori called.

"Half-wits?" Bofur asked, "What does that make us?"

Bilbo managed to stand up, although still tied up in a sack, and faced the trolls.

"Uh...I meant with the...uh...with...uh...with the seasoning," Bilbo corrected himself.

"What about the seasoning?" The chef asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked, "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves start yelling at Bilbo, calling him a traitor, and the ones in sacks kick him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The leader asked.

"Shut up, and let the...uh...flurgaburburrahobbit talk," The chef snapped.

"Uh…" Bilbo thought, "Th-The secret to cooking dwarf is, um..."

"Yes? Come on," The chef said curiously.

"It's, uh..." Bilbo thought, trying to come up with something.

Faedra still dangled in the youngest ones arms and didn't look to happy.

"Tell us the secret," The chef urged on.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you," Bilbo told the impatient troll, "The secret is…tooooo skin them first!"

The dwarves started to scream at him angrily, wiggling in their sacks.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife," The chef ordered.

"If I get you, you little..." Gloin called, but was turned away before he could complete his sentence.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin warned, pointing a finger at Bilbo.

"What a load of rubbish!" The leader spoke, "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Bilbo noticed Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby, as did Faedra.

"`e's right!" The young troll spoke, holding up Faedra again, "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw…are you a dwarf?"

"No you big dolt," Faedra screamed, "What are you blind? Does it look like I'm short and wear a beard? NO!"

The troll just stared at her for a few a few seconds and looked at his brothers.

"This one is mean and noisy," He whined, "Can I just eat 'er raw?"

"Yeah sure go ahead," The leader said, "She's givin' me a headache."

The troll opened his mouth and dangled Faedra over his mouth.

"Not...not that one, he's-she's infected!" Bilbo corrected himself quickly before Faedra killed him herself for calling her a he.

"You what?" The leader questioned Bilbo.

"Yeah, she's got worms in her…tubes," Bilbo said.

"Excuse me?" Faedra yelled, but then screamed as the troll dropped her from fear and she fell on top of Thorin, who let out a grunt.

"In-in fact they all have," Bilbo explained, "They're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Oin said, "Did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites!" Kili yelled, "You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin called out.

The rest of the dwarves chimed in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo rolled his eyes as the dwarves mess up his plan. Faedra looked at Thorin, understanding Bilbo's plan. They then kick the others, but It was mainly Kili who got kicked. They finally understand and start to go along with it. All the dwarves begin proclaiming about how they're "riddled" with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites," Kili called, "I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled," Nori proclaimed.

"Yes, I'm riddled," Ori pointed out.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Yelled Dori.

"What would you have us do, then?" The leader asked, taking a few steps towards Bilbo, "Let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"Not to bad of an idea," Faedra said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The troll said, ignoring Faedra, "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Fools?" The chef questioned.

Gandalf finally appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice echoed through the woods.

"Who's that?" The chef asked the leader.

"No idea," The leader said.

"Can we eat `im too?" The youngest curiously asked.

Gandalf struck the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. As soon as the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, three stone statues of trolls stood in the clearing. All the dwarves cheered for Gandalf. Of course, the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, still looked quite uncomfortable.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin complained.


	6. First trolls, now wargs

Faedra, luckily since she was stuffed in a sack, still had her normal clothes on. She found her weapons lying beside a pile of ferns and she strapped them back onto her body. The only weapon she seemed to be missing was her sword. She started to panic as she searched for the lost sword. Gandalf and Thorin, as well as a few other dwarves, went to look for the troll cave while Faedra continued to search for her lost sword.

"No, no, no, no, no," Faedra mumbled, moving away some leaves to search for the sword.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked her and she popped her head back out of the leaves.

"I lost my sword," She stated simply.

"What does it look like," Fili asked, as he never took a good look at it before.

"It's an elven blade with a golden spiral on the hilt. It has golden elvish imprints on the center of the blade itself," Faedra explained quickly.

The brothers nodded and started to help her look for it. Faedra started to panic even worse as the search continued. Thorin and Gandalf came back out of the cave with a new sword in their hands.

"What is wrong?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf walked up to stand beside him after giving Bilbo a sword.

"My sword it is lost," Faedra said, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"You can use another," Thorin said, "It's just a sword."

"No you don't understand," Faedra said, "That sword is…"

A loud rustling was heard behind her and the dwarves started to gather in a group, swords drawn. A man riding a sled pulled by rabbits came out screaming, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Gandalf approached Radagast and the dwarves put away their swords, sighing with relief. Faedra on the other hand didn't bother to greet the wizard, still too busy looking for her sword, Herdir. She looked up in frustration and found it sitting on one of the branches in a tree. She squealed with delight, surprising herself as she did not squeal, and climbed the tree. She grabbed Herdir and hugged it to her chest, like it was her baby.

She was about to climb back down, but noticed a Warg behind a boulder. She dropped her sword and aimed her bow. Thorin was hit in the shoulder by the fallen sword and looked up to see Faedra shooting an arrow. A howl pierced the silent air and Bilbo looked around frightened.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, "Are there...are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur asked casually, "No, that is not a wolf. Those are…"

Faedra slid down the tree, screaming, "Wargs!"

Just at that moment another Warg came down the hill and Thorin attacked it with his new sword. His sword, though, becomes stuck in the dead warg and another charged down the hill. Faedra and Kili shot the Warg and Dwalin finished him off with an axe to its throat. Faedra walked to edge of the forest and found a group of Wargs running across the plain. She approached the company who were standing around while Gandalf and Thorin argued over something.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke bravely.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf warned, "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast pointed out then got a small glint in his eyes, "I'd like to see them try."

They all walked to the edge of the forest, waiting for the signal. Radagast bounded out of the forest and the Wargs took the bait. When the Wargs and Radagast disappeared behind the hill, the company ran through the grassy plain.

Gandalf led them through in different directions, until he was sure it was one direction. The ran behind an outcropping rock where a Warg stood at the top. Faedra could hear the Orc sniffing in the air and she knew their scent was caught.

She pulled out her bow as did Kili and they shot out, shooting the Warg. Though still alive the dwarves run to finish them off, but their screams echoed to the other Wargs. A howl was heard in the distance as it got closer.

Wargs start to surround them and Kili and Faedra start to shoot them dead. In the corner of her eye she noticed Gandalf dropping down the secret passageway to Rivendell. How she knew it was the secret passageway? Well she use to be an elven guard at Rivendell, before she left.

The dwarves were running away, but not fast enough. Faedra ran alongside Thorin, but the Wargs were gaining on them.

Faedra turned to look at Thorin and said, "It was nice to see you again."

Thorin gave her a confused look before Faedra turned and ran towards the pack, screaming like a banshee. She started slashing and stabbing at the Orcs and Wargs as they started to attack, giving the company enough time to drop down behind the rocks. She found an opening in the circle of Wargs and slid out of the pile. She ran towards the rocks, just making it as she could feel the tip of a knife give her a tiny scratch on the back of her neck.

"Whew," Faedra said, "Well that was fun."

The dwarves gave her strange looks as she smiled broadly. An elven horn was heard in the distance and the orcs and wargs were screaming in pain. One orc rolled down the rocks with an arrow embedded into it. Thorin grabbed the arrow before throwing it down in anger.

"Elves," He stated with disgust.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin said, "Do we follow it or no?"

 _No we'll just sit down here and rot_ Faedra thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said, following the dwarves.

Faedra took up the caboose of the group while they walked through the narrow path. The path way slowly starts to widen and they come into an open valley, the city of Rivendell. Gandalf started talking about Rivendell and warned the dwarves to hold their tongues while he did the talking. They walk across a beautiful bridge, the entrance to Rivendell. Bilbo looked around in awe as the dwarves felt uneasy.

"Mithrandir," An elf spoke making everyone turn.


	7. Faedra has siblings?

Faedra turned and noticed a familiar elf walking down the steps.

"Lindir," Faedra said with a smile.

She braced the elf in a hug.

" _How have you been?"_ She asked in elvish.

" _Very well and you?"_ He asked.

" _Quite well actually,"_ She replied.

"Ah Lindir," Gandalf said, approaching him.

" _We heard you had crossed into the Valley,"_ Lindir spoke in elvish.

The dwarves didn't seem to happy, as they couldn't understand them. Gandalf and Lindir talked for a bit before a horn sounded in the distance. Faedra turned towards the bridge and watched as a group of armed elves on horses came riding in, circling the dwarves. The dwarves had shoved Faedra to the center, but since she was taller than them it didn't really give her any protection. Gandalf and Elrond embrace in a hug, speaking in elvish. Elrond turned towards the company and looked at Faedra. She shoved her way to the front and bowed to Lord Elrond.

" _Welcome Faedra, daughter of Fion,"_ Elrond spoke and Faedra stiffened a bit.

She nodded her head and Elrond looked at the dwarves who still had their weapons raised.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond said, now in the common tongue.

While Elrond spoke with Thorin, Faedra turned to Lindir who held on to the orc sword handed to him.

" _So how badly has my siblings been behaving while I've been gone?"_ Faedra asked, smiling.

" _Actually they are quite calm without you,"_ Lindir stated.

"Oh so are you calling me the trouble maker?" Faedra asked, pretending to be insulted.

Lindir just laughed and she joined in.

Elrond then spoke behind them, _"Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_

"What is he saying?" Gloin asked in rage, "Does he offer us insult?"

The dwarves started to grow angry and gripped their weapons uneasily. Faedra rolled her eyes and Lindir just chuckled.

"Unless you call 'offering you food' an insult," Faedra said.

The dwarves quickly discuss what Elrond said amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on," Gloin said happily.

* * *

Faedra dismissed herself from the company so that she may go bathe and change into something more appropriate for dinner, while the dwarves and Gandalf were led to the dining hall. The dwarves sat around two tables in Rivendell, while Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin sat at at another. The dwarves picked through the food, looking for meat, except for Bombur who gladly ate what he was given.

A young elf entered the room and the dwarves couldn't help but stare. She was around the same height as a dwarf with wavy orange hair. She wore a beautiful green dress that flowed down to her ankles with a tight waist and sleeves. It had golden linings on it and strings of gold was wrapped in her french braid that draped over her shoulder. A dagger hung at the side of her dress, but she made it work with the outfit. She looked to be the same age as Faedra, maybe a few years younger.

She stood next to the harp player with her hands connected in front of her. She wore an expression that showed to not mess with her, but by looking hard enough in her eyes, kindness could be seen. She noticed Kili staring at her and he gave her a smiling wink. Across from him Dwalin just stared at him with a stern look.

Kili, trying to play it off, telling the dwarves, "Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself, too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me. Although…" Another elf walked past him, "That one there's not bad"

Dwalin then replied, "That's not an elf maid".

The elf in question turned to reveal that he is indeed not an elf maid. All the dwarves burst into laughter as an embarrassed Kili just sat there. The new elf couldn't help but roll her eyes at the remark. A familiar figure appeared at the entrance and the dwarves went silent.

Faedra stood there in a red dress with golden linings. The sleeves hung at the sides of her body as they would only cover the bottom part of her arm. Her dark hair formed a braided headband at the top with the rest of her hair flowing down her back. Some dwarves broke the silence by calling Faedra's name, asking how she was.

She replied with a, "I'm doing great. Thank you for asking," Before taking her place across from Elrond.

The elf approached Faedra, a dagger in her hand. She quickly placed the dagger over Faedra's throat and the only ones who weren't surprised were Gandalf, Elrond, and the elves. Faedra laughed and the elf didn't even have enough time to scream as Faedra moved with great speed. She twisted her arm, making her drop the dagger, and she was soon on the ground, her arm being held against her back with Faedra on top.

"You need to try better than that, dear sister," Faedra said and released her.

"You have a sister?" Nori asked almost as surprised as the rest.

"Yes," Faedra said, "I also have a brother, which reminds me, where is he?"

"He set out to find more herbs for the healers," Her sister spoke, "He should be back before nightfall."

"Um..excuse me," Balin said kindly, "But we didn't quite get your name."

"My apologies," She spoke and curtsied, "I am Tara, Tara Indukala."

"What does that mean?" Bofur asked.

"It mean 'The light of the moon'," Faedra explained.

After talking and Bofur singing a song for everyone, they dismissed themselves from the crowd and walked down the hall.

"I think he likes you," Faedra broke the silence.

"Who?" Tara asked confused.

"The young dwarf, Kili," Faedra explained with a smirk.

She has always teased her sister about finding 'The One,' much to her sister's annoyance.

"I noticed those small glances you both were were exchanging," Faedra elbowed her arm, "Don't try to deny it."

Tara rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. She had to admit, the dwarf was quite handsome, but she saw mischief in his eyes and it reminded her to much of her brother and sister. Faedra chose to go and sharpen her swords while she had the chance and Tara chose to head for gardens. On her way though, she walked past the fountain where she found the dwarves, minus Thorin, playing in the water, naked.

When the noticed her, however, they were polite enough to throw on some pants and continue to enjoy the water. After having to deal with Faedra already, they didn't want to see what her little sister was capable of. Fili ran over to Tara and slung her over his shoulder. Tara wasn't a fighter like her sister, but more of a healer instead.

She pounded on Fili's bare back, but it didn't have any affect. He walked up some slipper stones, heading to the top. The water that ran down the rocks was like a water slide and Fili was planning to put Tara on it after Kili dared him to do so. He had some help from Bifur and Bofur to reach the top, as the rocks were more slippery than expected.

When Fili placed her on the water slide, she tried to bring Fili, Bofur, or Bifur down with her, but they were to wet for her to keep hold of. She slid down screaming and screamed louder when she noticed Kili in the way. She tried to warn him, but was going to fast and she flew in the air. Kili reached up to catch her and they fell in the water.

She quickly came up for air, as did Kili and she just glared at him. He smiled at her, until the sound of metal clanging to the floor caught her attention. Faedra stood there, wide eyed, staring at Tara. She realized the position she was in with Kili and blushed with embarrassment. She was straddling his waist, her dress riding up to her knees, and his pants camouflaged in with his skin making it look like he wore none.

She pushed him back into the water and got out of the fountain. She wringed the water out of her hair and dress, stomping off. Faedra stood there, trying her best not to laugh. She picked up her weapons and headed to the armory, a smile plastered on her face. The dwarves behind her were hooting and hollering at Kili and he just laughed.


	8. Three assassins and Amara

Amara rode on her horse, Bruidal, through a grassy plain. She has been riding him for three days so far, taking little time to rest. Bruidal, however, didn't complain as he was glad to do whatever Amara wished. She knew she still had a few more hours to ride before she actually crossed the border into Northern Ithilien.

When the sun had set and night was upon them, she saw a small fire being burned in the distance. She continued Bruidal to get closer before leading him into a trot. Three horses were tied to a tree at the edge of a forest. If Amara was a woman she wouldn't have been able to see the rider's faces.

One was a man with blonde shoulder length hair and a stubble for a beard. He wore a red tunic with a black cloak slung over his shoulder. A sword hung by his side and a dagger on his other side. His black boots blended in with his fading black pants.

The second figure was an elf with brown hair that reached down to his waist. He had a quiver full of arrows and a silver bow slung over his shoulder. He to wore red tunic with a brown cloak laying by his side. He had matching black pants like the man, but brown boots. Two small daggers hung on his belt, one on each hip.

The third was a woman with short brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a dark green tunic and a black cloak. Her brown pants were stained with grass stains and her black boots had splotches of dry mud. A sword hung on one side and on the other was a small pouch filled with throwing stars. A bow and quiver lay by her feat as she started to roll her shoulders back, loosening the muscles.

They were talking and smiling while eating some stew made by the elf. Amara grabbed her bow and nocked three arrows. She tossed a knife at the group and quickly aimed her bow. The knife embedded itself in the dirt by the fire and the three figured grabbed their weapons. They relaxed when they noticed it to be Amara and put them away.

"We thought you were an orc," The woman said.

"If I were an orc you three would be dead," Amara stated and put away her arrows.

She tied Bruidal to the tree where the rest were resting and sat across Kayla.

"Rion, John, and Kayla, the three best assassins from the north," Amara said, looking at them, "So a little birdy told me you were looking for the Culumalda plant to heal the sick."

"I thought you sent that message to Faedra, John," Kayla said, glaring at John.

"I did," John said, "Or at least I thought I did. My elvish isn't the best in the world."

"Well that's nothing new and you did send it to Faedra," Amara reassured him, "I just so happened to have run into Faedra on the way."

Rion had gotten a bowl of soup for Amara and handed it to her.

"She asked me to come and aid you, because you aren't going to find that plant without my help," Amara said, taking a sip of her stew.

"Please we don't need aid," John stated plainly, "Especially not from you."

John and Amara had a bit of a quarrel from the past. To put it simply, John liked Amara but she never returned those feelings. John thought she didn't like him because he was a man and she would lose her immortality if she chose to marry him. Of course, John denies he still likes Amara, because she is also married to an elf, but some still think he does.

"Aww John," Amara said, "You don't have to keep pretending you don't like me. I know you want me to join you so you can be closer to me."

Amara has constantly teased John his entire life for like her, but he has never thought it funny. He glared at her and was about to protest before Kayla cut in.

"Ok that's enough you two," She said, putting her hands up, "How do we know you're not lying?"

Amara just shrugged before a bird landed next to Kayla, a note tied to its little leg. She untied it and read it to herself. She sighed and handed the note to John, who handed it to Rion.

"She's telling the truth," Kayla said.

"For once," John said.

"Hey," Amara said, a bit offended, "I have told the truth many times. Many just chose to not listen."

"Isn't that a surprise," John said sarcastically.

"Will you two stop acting like children and grow up," Kayla snapped.

"He started it," Amara pointed at him.

"Oh real mature," John said.

Kayla sighed in frustration, while Rion ate his soup quietly. While some believed the rumor about John liking her; others say they act more like brother and sister, despite their different races. They always seemed to find the smallest thing to bicker about, whether it would be about what color the grass was or if it were to rain or not. The two bickered for what seemed like forever and finally put an end to it.

"Fine!" Amara yelled.

"Fine!" John yelled back.

John walked towards his sleeping roll and lay down on his side facing away from the group while Amara went to feed the rest of her soup to Bruidal.

"Well this is going to be fun," Rion finally said.

"You said it, Rion," Kayla said, before choosing to take the first watch.


	9. That was a mistake, or was it?

Faedra was sleeping soundly in her bed, until she heard the creaking of her door being opened. She heard quiet murmuring, but couldn't make out what they were saying nor whose voices they belonged to. Being a light sleeper, she slowly reached under her pillow where a dagger was hidden. Keeping her eyes shut, she tightened her grip around the hilt and waited for the sound of footsteps to reach closer towards her bed.

She could feel a presence hover over her and she acted. She sprang from the bed, leaping at the intruder. She rolled with the person for a little bit, until she came out on top with a dagger to its throat. She saw Kili's innocent brown eyes staring up at her pale complexion. She looked towards the doorway and found the rest of the dwarves huddled in the doorway, all except Balin and Thorin.

Looking back down at Kili, she growled, "You all better have a good reason for this."

"Well you see miss Faedra," She heard Bofur start, "We were wondering if you could help us with something."

Faedra lifted herself off Kili and turned towards Bofur.

"Well," She said, "Spit it out."

"We were hopin' ye wouldn't mind helpin' us get some decent food," Dwalin said.

Faedra let out a sigh of frustration, but she knew the dwarves wouldn't leave her in peace until she helped them.

She looked down at Kili and asked, "Seriously? You couldn't have done this earlier?"

Kili was still on the ground looking her up and down with a smug smile. She wore a silky purple nightgown that formed a V at her chest. Spaghetti straps were around her shoulders and her black hair reaching to her midback. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a white shawl that reached down to her knees and the sleeves to her elbows.

She stormed out of her room and down the hall. The dwarves followed quietly, but Faedra stopped in her tracks, making them run head first into her.

"It's best you all don't come with me," She said, facing the dwarves.

They nodded and scurried back to their sleeping area. Faedra kept walking, taking many twists and turns before reaching her destination. On her way she cursed in elvish about how angry she was at the dwarves for waking her. She marched into the empty kitchen, not bothering to be quiet. She grabbed a giant wicker basket and started to fill it with plates, cups, bread, meat, wine, and vegetables. She balance the basket against her hip with one hand holding it and the other filling it.

After it was finally filled she walked out quickly, as she could hear footsteps coming closer towards the kitchen. She approached the dwarves and slammed the basket on the table. They jumped a little before quickly started to pick through it muttering her a thanks. Tara stood on her balcony and noticed Faedra storming through Rivendell.

 _Oh no_ was all Tara could think.

She walked out of her bedroom and down to the room Faedra exit. She knocked on it lightly and Kili opened the door. He was holding a pipe in one hand and a piece of bread was in between his teeth. Tara scowled at him, her hands on her hips. Without asking she stormed into the room and the dwarves just looked at her confused.

"Did you wake up my sister?" She asked.

The dwarves were quiet for a bit and just looked at one another.

"Um...yes?" Fili said, though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"What are you dwarves, stupid?" Tara asked, slapping the closest dwarf's head, Bofur.

Tara then looked around the messy room and then at the fire in the middle. Her eyes caught a basket full of food, plates, cups, and wine. She face palmed herself as she should have known why they would wake Faedra.

"You woke her up," Tara said calmly before yelling, "FOR FOOD!"

"Why do you care so much?" Fili asked.

"If there is one thing everyone should learn," Tara said, "Is to not wake Faedra. She sent my brother into the infirmary once."

Kili looked at her, his eyes wide, because he could have ended up in the infirmary or worse.

"From now on," Tara said, "If you need something this late at night, come to me instead. You have a better chance at not getting your throat sliced."

She turned and head towards the door before turned back around, "Oh and as a warning, Faedra is going to be in a bad mood for awhile so watch your backs."

With that she shut the door, leaving the dwarves silent. As Tara walked back towards her room, she heard a very faint sound of hoofbeats and ran towards the entrance. She ran down the steps where some elven guards were mounted on their horses.

The leader had on golden armor and a green cape. His silver sword hung by his side and his bow and quiver was slung over his shoulder. He had long orange hair with the front pulled back into a fishtail. He wore no helmet like the rest of the group and he smiled when he saw Tara approaching. He dismounted his steed and went to greet Tara.

" _Tara good news,"_ The elf spoke, _"I found all the herbs you had asked for."_

He handed her a big brown bag that was obviously packed with herbs.

" _Great,"_ Tara said, grabbing the bag, _"Now I have good news and bad news. Which do you wish to hear first?"_

"I could use some good news right now," He said, walking up the steps.

Tara followed and said, "Faedra is here."

The elf stopped and turned towards her, a smile spread on his face.

The smile quickly faltered and he spoke, "I have a feeling she's not here for us."

"No," Tara said, "She brought some company."

Tara explained to him everything she knew, to the start they arrived in Rivendell to the part where they awoke Faedra.

The elf listened quietly before finally speaking, "They woke up Faedra?"

"Stupid, right?" Tara said.

"More like a death sentence," said the elf.

She noticed the elf look up at the foyer and found a couple of the dwarves staring down at them. Tara grabbed the elf's arm and moved him forward, ignoring the odd stares.

"That's her company?" He asked, "Dwarves?"

"From what I heard," Tara said, "They are taking back their homeland."

The elf looked at her, his eyes wide from fear. Tara noticed his discomfort and figured now was a good time to leave before he started ranting about how he thought it was a bad idea.

"I think I'll retire for the night," Tara said, giving the elf a hug and kiss on the cheek.

He had to bend down a little so that she could actually reach his face. She hated being a small elf sometime, but it did have its quirks every now and then. As she headed back towards her bedchambers a young dwarf stopped her at her bedroom door. He was leaning against the wall across from the door, his arms crossed.

"So," He said, "You and the elf?"

By the sound of his voice it sounded like Kili.

"Actually," Tara said, trying not to gag, "He's my brother, Faren, and why should you care so much?"

"I don't," Kili said to quickly.

Tara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Wow," Kili said, "You almost look exactly like Faedra, minus the hair color."

Tara just rolled her eyes and asked, "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you," Kili said, stepping into the light.

Tara scoffed, "Right and before I know it I'll be in your bed."

Kili put his hand it his chin, "Well that would definitely be a start."

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was pretty sure the sarcasm in her voice was enough to let him no she's not interested in...him.

"Oh in your dreams," Tara spat.

"Ok but you don't know what you're missing out on," Kili said.

He was so close to her now that she could feel his breathe. She didn't want to act like a coward and back away, so she stood her ground.

"Well you certainly are a dwarf with a terrible mind."

Kili just chuckled and he asked, "Why are you so much smaller than the rest of the elves?"

"Who said small elves didn't exist?" Tara asked.

"I guess you have a point."

Tara couldn't help but smile.

"You should do that more often," Kili said.

"What?"

"Smile. You look good when you smile."

She continued staring into Kili's eyes. She could see mischief, happiness, and love, but there was also sadness, anger, and hurt.

"I think I'll make that my lifetime goal," Kili said with a smile.

Tara just looked at him confused.

"To make you smile more often."

Tara again rolled her eyes, "Yeah you go ahead and do that. As for me, my goal at the moment is to get some sleep, so if you will excuse me."

She turned towards her door, opening it. She was about to shut it when Kili stopped her.

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough?"

Tara couldn't help but laugh at his question and shut the door gently. She pulled the covers to her chest and sleep took her immediately.


	10. siblings and love

The next day, Tara and Faedra were at the shooting range. Faedra was trying to teach Tara how to shoot, but like their mother, she was terrible at teaching. Faedra tried her best to give her proper instructions, but it only seemed to confuse Tara.

"My Lady Faedra," Lindir entered the shooting area, "Someone is here who wishes to see you."

Faedra, looking confused, nodded her head, "Thank you, Lindir. I will be there in a moment."

She looked at Tara and pointed her finger at her.

"Keep practicing," Faedra said.

"You need to work on your teaching skills," Tara said.

Faedra just rolled her eyes, smiling, before walking off. Tara nocked an arrow and aimed it at the target. Releasing the arrow, it hit the end of the target.

" _Better than not hitting the target,"_ She muttered in elvish.

She nocked another arrow and aimed.

"Relax," She heard a voice say.

She spun around, pointing her arrow at the voice. It wouldn't have been much protection, considering she probably wouldn't have been able to hit him if he stood a foot away from her. She relaxed and dropped the bow and arrow at her side, still holding it. Kili was leaning against a tree, his arms and legs crossed. He had a smirk on her face and Tara wanted to just slap it off so badly.

"Need some help?" He asked, gesturing to the bow in her hand.

She nodded and said, "Faedra isn't the best teacher in the world."

"I can see that," Kili said, looking at all the arrows that didn't hit the target.

"She's good at teaching with a sword, but a bow is another level for her," Tara said, "She prefers fighting with a sword and only uses the bow when she knows she needs it."

Kili just nodded and walked up so he stood next to her. Tara pulled back the arrow and aimed it at the target.

"Stop," He said, "We'll start by fixing your form. Your elbow shouldn't be sticking so high in the air. It should be level with your shoulder. Feet should be shoulder width apart and make sure your back is straight. Chest out and the arrow should be pulled back at least to your cheek...or ear. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

As he spoke he fixed everything wrong with her form. She started repeating what he was saying in her head so she could remember.

"There we go," Kili said, "Now to work on your aim. The farther the target the higher the bow should be. Be sure to keep a steady hand and keep your eyes on the target."

He came up behind her, each hand over hers. His breath tickled her neck and she started to blush. Her mind was starting to wander and she couldn't stay focused.

"A little higher," He said, guided her hand up, "Now release."

After letting the arrow fly it hit the target dead center. She was stunned for a second before a huge grin crossed her face.

"I did it," She murmured, "I did it!" This time yelling.

She started jumping up and down, giving Kili a big hug. When she looked into his eyes, her smile melted. His hands were on her hips, hers around his neck, and they were so close they were practically breathing the same air.

She looked into his eyes and she felt like she was watching an endless story. Looking down at his lips, she wanted to kiss them so badly. After thinking that she smacked the thought out of her head, denying she could have such feeling to a dwarf, much less a troublemaker dwarf. Tara then looked down and untangled herself, much to Kili's disappointment.

"I think I should try again," She said, picking up her bow, "This time by myself."

Kili nodded as he stood off to the side, while she started to shoot.

* * *

Faedra walked through the halls of Rivendell, towards Elrond's studies. She knocked and heard someone mutter 'enter.' When she opened the door, she saw a figure with their back turned towards her. It was obviously an elf, by the way he stood. His long orange hair reached down his back with small braids at the top, to keep the hair out of his face. When he turned Faedra gasped.

"Faren!" She practically screamed, jumping on him.

Faren let out an 'oof' and stumbled a little after Faedra deciding to give him a jumping hug.

"I've missed you so much," Faedra said with a smile.

"Same here, dear sister," Faren said, "Same here."

They walked out of Elrond's study room and just roamed around Rivendell.

"So how do you like being Captain of the Guard?" She asked.

He laughed, of course that would be her first question, considering they practically fought for the title when they were younger.

He finally said, "It's actually been quite tiring. There have been a number of orcs straying closer and closer to the borders, so I've been kept busy."

"That's strange," Faedra said and a thought struck her mind, "Oh, that may have been us."

Faren eyed her with curiosity and she scratched the back of her head.

"Well I don't know if you have heard," Faedra said and started explaining the entire story to him.

He laughed at the part where the dwarves had trapped her in the water and her revenge afterwards.

"It wasn't funny," She said, "It was embarrassing and terrible."

"Terribly hilarious," He said and burst out laughing again.

She slapped his head and he turned it down to a chuckle.

"You should have seen what I saw yesterday," Faedra said.

She explained Tara's embarrassing moment and Faren started laughing again, this time Faedra joined in.

"Why do I always miss out in all the fun?" Faren asked.

"Like you already haven't had your share of fun in your lifetime," Faedra reminded him.

Faren just shrugged and they continued to walk.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Faren said, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Remember the arranged marriage I was forced into," Faedra said and a lightbulb clicked inside of Faren's head.

"Oh," Faren said, "That was the dwarf?"

"You met him before," Faedra said, rolling her eyes.

Sometimes her brother had the worst memory Middle-earth has ever seen.

Faren nodded and said, "Nope still can't remember ever saying hi to him."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't hit you that hard in the head," Faedra said.

"How would you know," Faren said, "You weren't the one getting slapped twenty times a day. I think you put a dent in my head."

Faedra laughed, rolling her eyes once again.

"So how's the wife and kids?" She asked, "I haven't seen them all day today, which is surprising. It feels rather quiet without them even if they are now grown up."

"Lia is doing great," Faren said, "She went to visit some friends in Rohan. She should be back my mid-day. The eldest, Elphir, went to Mirkwood to be a guard, Erchirion went to teach sword fighting at one the assassin hideouts and Amrothos went to learn healing magic at Lothlórien."

"And Lothiriel?" Faedra asked.

"She is now a ranger," Faren said, a bit worried, "She is known as Shadow in the wild, because she sticks with another ranger known as Strider. I wish she went to do something like her brothers, so I at least knew she was safe."

Faedra put a hand on his arm and she had a caring look in her eyes.

"She is fine, Faren," Faedra reassured him, "As long as she stays with her cousin, Aragorn, she will be safe."

Faren nodded and an elf, dressed in armor, approached him. Apparently, another pack of Wargs have come through the border. He give Faedra a kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"Be safe," Faedra called out, "And stay out of trouble."

"Please when have I gotten into trouble?" Faren asked.

"Should I make a list?" Faedra asked with a smile, "It will probably take days before I finish."

It was Faren's turn to roll his eyes and he walked towards the stables.


	11. The best and worse memories

Amara led the three assassins to Northern Ithilien, much to John's dismay. Amara and John, at the moment, were bickering about who knows what. Kayla was pretty sure it was about directions, to be honest she wasn't paying any attention to them.

"No it is this way," Amara stated.

"No I'm positive it was the other way," John said, looking at a map.

"How would you know," Amara said, "You've never even been to Northern Ithilien."

"I have a map in my hands and the map says we are going the wrong way," John said.

"Well I went to Northern Ithilien with Faedra and I know it is this way," Amara spat back, "Now put away that map before I shred it to pieces."

John huffed and stuffed the map in his saddle bag.

"Now if I'm correct we should be coming up to the river soon," Amara said.

After a few more minutes, they came across a giant mucky river.

"Great," Amara heard John mutter.

"How are we going to cross?" Rion asked, "It doesn't look safe enough."

Amara studied the river and noticed a branch that looked like a dog.

"There's the dog," Amara shouted and everyone looked around confused.

"Oh ha ha," John said, "Very funny."

"No I'm serious," Amara said, walking to the right of the river, "I remember telling Faedra that branch looked like a dog and it still does. Now we cross right here."

"We can't cross this," John stated, "Do you see how fast this water is running? There could also be deadly animals in this river."

"Look," Amara said, "It is perfectly safe."

"Who told you that? The dog branch?" John asked.

She glared at him and said, "As a matter of fact no, Faedra told me. Now will you all stop being big babies and cross the river with me?"

Amara then turned Bruidal towards the water and he waded in. The water looked deep, but it only reached the horses knees when he walked through. Everyone looked surprised and finally followed. They took some odd turns through the woods while Amara muttered the directions to herself.

"Oh good," Amara sounded delightful, "This is where we saw the old lady."

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Faedra and I decided to take a break here and we ended up cloud gazing," Amara said, "One cloud looked like an old lady and we laughed about for a while. It's an inside joke, you wouldn't understand."

They pushed their horses forward and Amara continued saying things like, "Oh this is where a mouse bit my toe," or "This is the branch Faedra smacked her face against and fell off her horse." The group was starting to get annoyed by Amara's comments and giggling after every turn. The sun hit their faces as they finally exit the forest. A great town was before them, filled with happy, chattering people.

"We should go around it," Amara said, not making any funny comment about her and Faedra.

Her face had turned to stone, fear and anger stirred in her veins.

"That will take to long," Kayla said, "We cross through the town. It's the quickest way."

"Amara," Rion was the only one to notice her discomfort, "What's wrong? What happened here?"

Amara turned and forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing," Amara said, "Come on let's...go through the town."

They pulled on their hoods and walked through it. They tried not to draw too much attention to themselves, but that plan failed. People looked at them and started whisper amongst themselves.

"You don't think they are...assassins?" A woman whispered.

"Why do you think they have come?" Another asked.

"Do they know of a danger we are not aware of yet?" Someone else said.

Questions from everywhere in the town reached Amara's ears. She gripped on the hilt of her sword, an uneasy feeling creeping over her. They reached the end of the town by nightfall, but they didn't stop to rest. They plunged deeper into the woods, the light slowly disappearing above the trees. Amara hadn't spoken a word to anyone as they continued on. The three assassin's exchanged worried looks as they finally exit the neverending forest. They set up camp by the forest edge, knowing it would be safer.

"So what happened?" Kayla asked, sitting next to Amara.

"When Faedra and I went through the town together, the town was quiet. I saw people curled up in their homes, windows boarded, doors shut. It wasn't until we heard the screams of a children and the sound of a whip. We raced to the screams and found children being tied to posts, their backs bare."

Amara had tears forming in her eyes, but willed them to not fall.

"Faedra went to take care of the men, while I untied the children. I was able to free them all, but I was captured soon afterwards, as was Faedra. We were thrown into a cage, stripped from our clothes and all we wore was a white dress. They whipped us, abused us, but we finally escaped after the help of a small girl. We returned to the town, but with an army at our backs. It was a long time ago, I'm sure no one remembers the story."

John and Kayla were silent since that was the first time they heard that story. Rion, on the other hand, had heard that story and was one of the assassins to have aided them in the fight, but the story still brought chills down his back.

"Ok well that's enough story time tonight," Amara said, trying to be cheerful, "I'll take the first watch. You all get some rest, you'll need it for what we are about to face next."

They nodded and lay out their bed rolls. The only thing that was heard was the rustling of the trees as they wind blew.


	12. old friends and new friends

Faedra was in the armory, polishing and sharpening her sword and daggers. She heard the shuffling of feet behind her and she twisted her body around. Thorin stood at the entrance, his arms crossed.

"Can I help you, Master Thorin?" Faedra asked returning to her weapons.

"I came to tell you that we will be leaving tomorrow before the sun rises," Thorin said.

Faedra nodded her head and thanked him for telling her.

"What is so important about you sword if I may ask?" Thorin said.

She picked up her polished sword and turned so she was facing him.

"This sword is a symbol," She started, "It's sort of like the arkenstone for you dwarves. It's to prove that my right to lead was meant to be, that it is divine. It's said that this sword holds great power and only a true assassin leader can wield it to its full potential. It hasn't been seen in ages though, so many have forgotten the tale or use it as a children's story."

"And do you believe such a thing is possible?" Thorin asked.

"At times I do, but it's hard to say. I have heard many tales that were said to be legends, but I find them to be true. So, I don't know what to believe any more," Faedra answered.

"How did you become the next leader?" Thorin asked, once again.

"My mother's best friend, Helin, was the last leader, because my mother left the assassins to be with my father," Faedra started, "After my home was destroyed I found a home in one of the mountains where Helin lived. She took in my siblings and me and taught us how to fight. When it comes to the next leader, the leader's children doesn't become the next heir. The leader chooses someone that they see fit to lead next. So after Helin was killed by orcs, she chose me."

"What if the leader dies before they can choose an heir?"

"It has never happened before," Faedra said, "So nobody know. Assassins are people who are hunted the most, but are able to stay alive. Since we are always hiding or on the run, we kind of know how to live in such a way."

Thorin just nodded and he looked at the elvish sword.

"I have never heard anything like that before," Thorin said.

"Well we don't usually announce it to all of Middle-earth," Faedra explained, "We like to stay hidden instead of drawing a lot of attention to us, because too much attention can draw the people or orcs who wish us dead. That's another reason why we hide our faces in our cloaks. When we remove our hood and reveal our face to anyone on our own free will, it's a sign of trust."

Faedra then held up the sword and asked, "Do you want to hold it?"

Thorin grabbed the blade and it felt unnaturally heavy for a blade, much less an elvish blade which are usually light. The blade dropped to the floor as he couldn't lift it for more than few minutes with one arm. Faedra chuckled and grabbed the blade from his grasp. She lifted it like it was a feather and put it into it sheathe.

"You have a good heart," Faedra said, "You held the blade longer than I expected before dropping it. The blade is able to distinguish between a pure heart and a heart of darkness. So those that appear good can only hold the blade for a second before it drops. My friend Amara is able to hold it for a good amount of time."

"Whoever created the blade must have use some serious magic," Thorin said, looking at the blade.

"That you are correct about, but I think that's enough story time for one day," Faedra said, gathering up her weapons, "I must go get my things in order before we depart. It was nice to talk to you again. I know that the past has put us in a position that we do not wish to be in, but I hope we can at least be friends. Like the friends we were before that arranged marriage our families prepared."

Faedra then turned and headed towards her room, leaving Thorin to his thoughts.

* * *

Tara sat on a bench in the garden, reading a book about healing herbs. One hand played with a necklace around her neck, while the other held the book. She was so engrossed into the book that she didn't hear Kili come up behind her, until he sat down did she notice his presence. She jumped with surprise and the book fell from her hand.

"I'm sorry," Kili said, reaching down to grab the book, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's fine," After she took the book from his grasp.

His fingers brushed against hers when she grabbed the book, sending electricity through her arm.

"That necklace," Kili said, trying to start a conversation, "Who gave it to you?"

"It belonged to my mother," Tara said, looking down at the beautiful white gem, "She told me that it is a sign. A sign that she will always be with me no matter what."

"That's beautiful," Kili said, looking at her face.

"Yes well my siblings got something from each of my parents when we reached a certain age," Tara explained, "I got this necklace from my mother, as well as this healing book, and this dagger from my father."

She gestured to the dagger she kept on her hip.

"Faren got a bow from my mother and my father's most precious sword," Tara continued, "Faedra got my father's bow and my mother's wedding ring, as well as two daggers she straps on her back."

"I've never seen her wear any ring though," Kili pointed out.

Tara nodded and said, "Because she wears it around her neck. She won't dare to wear it. Said it isn't her right to wear the ring, only to keep it."

Kili just nodded and looked ahead. In front of them a river flowed and a little to their left a beautiful bridge curved over it. There were beautiful trees and plants on the other side of the river and birds chirped happily in the trees. A deer came out from behind a tree with a little fawn trailing behind.

"Want to see something?" She asked Kili.

He nodded and she took his hand, pulling him over the bridge. She put her finger to her lips to keep him quiet and slowly approached the doe. She looked at her and Kili wearily, as Tara crouched down and slowly walked forward. She spoke some words in elvish as she continued forward, her hand outstretched.

Kili watched in amazement as the doe slowly took a few shaky steps towards her. She continued to chant in elvish as the doe sniffed her hand. She looked like she was having a conversation with the deer, because the doe looked at her baby and the fawn walked forward. Tara looked at Kili and motioned him forward. He crouched down like Tara and slowly inched towards her so he was next to her.

The fawn walked up to him and started to sniff him. He pet it's little head and it seemed to like that. He couldn't help but smile at the little baby and the mother walked up behind him. She started nibbling his hair and Tara had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Just then they heard loud laughter from ahead and it only got louder. The deer and fawn then ran away into the trees, startled by the new noise.

"Wow," Kili said, "I've never been able to pet a deer before, much less a fawn."

"Isn't it amazing?" Tara said, a big smile playing on her lips, "Though you need to be really quiet to pet them. It's quicker to approach the deer if you speak elvish, but you can still approach them by talking to them in the common tongue. Just don't speak dwarvish to them. They don't like the sound of your language. Sounds to harsh to them, not sure why."

Kili nodded and looked at the path the bridge led into the tree.

"Where does the path lead?" He asked.

"Let me show you," Tara put her hand out again.

Kili grabbed it without hesitation and they walked down the stone pathway. They came into a clearing where a beautiful garden was laid out. Butterflies and bees danced on all different kinds of flowers while hummingbirds darted here and there. Many different bird kinds sat in the trees, singing beautiful melodious tunes.

Tara went towards a sunflower and shook it a little. Seeds poured into her hand and she held it out. A few birds fluttered into her hands and started to eat happily. She handed some to Kili and birds sat everywhere on him, his arms, his shoulder, even his head. One bird pecked him in the ear after all the seed was eaten and Kili screamed 'ow,' making all the birds fly back into the trees. Tara laughed and walked towards a tree.

"You know how to climb, right?" She asked, pulling herself up a branch.

Kili nodded and followed her up the tree. They stopped to admire some baby birds in a nest, while the mother fed them some food. When they reached the top, the mountains were in view and the bottom tip of the sun was behind the mountains. Butterflies appeared out of the tree and fluttered around them. One landed on Tara's finger when she extended it and it flew off a second after it landed.

"If you come up here at night," Tara said, "You can see lightning bugs dancing at the tops of the trees. It makes you feel like you're in the night sky with beautiful stars surrounding you."

Kili smiled and looked at Tara's face. Her hair shined in the sunlight and her green eyes were full of happiness and love. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her and she then directed her attention to him. They had only known each other for a few days, not even, but it has felt like forever.

Kili didn't realize what he was doing until he leaned in and connected his lips with hers. She didn't push back, but instead kissed back. Her hands snaked around his neck, while his went to her hips. At that moment nothing else mattered to either of them. A dragon could have attacked and they wouldn't have cared. They released for air and Kili put his forehead against hers. Tara then directed her attention to the sun and realized how much time had passed. More than half of the sun had dipped behind the mountains.

"We should go," Tara said, "I heard you will be leaving tomorrow morning."

She was about to go down, until Kili stopped her.

"Wait," He grabbed hold of her wrist, "Since I'm leaving tomorrow, I would like to spend this last bit of time with you."

He kissed her sweetly and Tara smiled.

"Ok," Tara agreed, "But when the sun disappears behind those mountains we are heading back and you are going to get some sleep."

"Deal," Kili said and kissed her for the third time.


	13. Continuing the journey

Faedra rolled out of bed and quickly dressed. She strapped on all her weapons and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder. She grabbed her sword, strapping it to her belt as she exit the room. She went to say goodbye to Daeroch and give him some fresh carrots. Faren entered the stables, making Faedra jump a bit.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked and continued to feed Daeroch.

"You were never known to be quiet when you walked through the halls," Faren said, a smile playing on her lips.

"That's because I wasn't trying to be quiet," Faedra shot back, but a smile creeped on her lips.

"Even when you are quiet it sounds like an elephant walking past my bedroom," Faren said.

"I didn't even walk past your bedroom, dummy," Faedra said.

They started to laugh quietly and exit the stables. There was a soft breeze in the air, but it felt like a blast of wind, because all of Faedra's hair fell in her face. Faren started laughing as Faedra tried to fix her hair.

"Need some help?" Faren asked, in-between laughs.

"I'm fine," She grumbled.

"Don't hurt yourself," Faren teased, "You were also never known for being good with hair."

Faren walked behind her and pulled her hands away from her hair. He started combing his fingers through her hair and started to dutch braid it. Some small strands in the front fell out, but Faedra just ignored them. Faren pulled out a string from his pocket and tied it around the end of the braid.

"There," Faren said, "Perfection."

Faedra just rolled her eyes as she started to head towards the dwarves room.

"So you're really going to leave today?" Faren asked, his smile disappearing.

"Yes," Faedra said and looked at her boots.

"You know you don't have to go," Faren said.

"But I want to," Faedra said, "We may never have a chance to rebuild our homeland, but they still have a chance. I have felt an emptiness in my heart, Faren. Since the day the pale orc had arrived with an army at his back. I feel like this will fill that emptiness, so please let me do this."

Faren thought about it and nodded.

"Ok," Faren said, "But be safe, please."

She nodded and gave him a hug. He was heading back towards his bedroom when he ran into Thorin.

"My apologies Thorin," Faren said, bowing his head.

"No apology necessary," Thorin said, inclining his head forward.

Faren nodded and was about to walk away when he turned back around.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Faren asked.

"Depends on the favor," Thorin said.

"I just want you to keep an eye on Faedra," Faren said, "Make sure she doesn't do anything….to extreme."

Thorin nodded and said, "I cannot promise or safety, but I will watch her for you, I promise."

Faren smiled and bowed his head before walking away. Faedra didn't bother to knock and entered the room. Most of the dwarves were still in there undergarment, but she had seen them naked so that didn't phase her at all. Most of the dwarves were a bit taken by surprise, but continued to dress.

She started to help pack things away, while Kili excused himself, saying he left his sword in another room. Kili walked through the halls quickly and opened up Tara's door. She was sleeping soundly in her bed and Kili went to the side of her bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," He said gently.

She smiled and sat up. She grabbed his knife on her bedside table and handed it to him. The night before Kili had given it to her so that he may have an excuse to visit her before they departed.

"And good morning to you to," Tara said and leaned in to kiss him.

It was just a sweet, short kiss, nothing more.

"So when do you leave?" Tara asked.

"In about a few minutes," Kili answered.

"I'm going to miss you," Tara said, "But your uncle will never allow me to join. He already doesn't seem happy Faedra had joined."

"Well he does have a distaste for elves," Kili pointed out.

"Here I wanted to give you this," Tara said.

She pulled her mother's necklace off over her head and placed it in Kili's hand.

"You cannot give this to me," Kili said.

"My mother told me to give it to the one that has stolen my heart," Tara said, "And I believe that is you."

She closed his fingers around it and he looked at her. She smiled and kissed him again. This one lasted longer before she released.

"Now go," Tara ordered, "They will be wondering where you are."

"You sound like Faedra," Kili said.

"Is that an insult?" Tara asked, a smile on her lips.

She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. He laughed his way out of the room, but not before giving her one last kiss at the door. Little did they know, Faedra and Fili went to look for him and had just walked around the corner. They gaped at the scene in front of them, but not before Faedra pushed him back around the corner when Kili started to turn.

"Brother," Fili said as soon as he spotted Kili.

Kili jumped after rounding the corner and found a smiling Faedra and Fili.

"Where have you been?" Faedra asked.

"To get my sword," Kili said.

"It doesn't take that long to get a sword," Faedra said, an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah well…" Kili said, "I couldn't find it, but hey look it's found. We should get back."

Kili tried to dash around them, but Fili stopped him and pushed him in front of him.

"Come on brother," Fili said, "Do you think we are that dimwitted. We saw you having some fun at Tara's door."

Kili stared wide eyed then said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then explain to us why you were kissing my sister and holding the necklace my mother gave her," Faedra asked, amusement in her voice.

"Ok fine," Kili said, "Yes Tara and I kissed, but that's it. Now please don't be mad."

Faedra smile faltered and she asked, "Why would I be mad? I mean I'm not Faren who is an over protective dummy and if Tara is happy that's all I care about. Now don't go hurting her or you'll be hurt both physically and emotionally when I'm through with you."

Kili gulped and nodded his head.

"Now come on," Fili said, "We best head back before Thorin has our heads hanging on sticks."

Faedra snorted, "I would like to see Thorin try and cut off my head."

When they returned everyone asked questions about what took them so long. So they made an excuse about Kili misplacing his sword and they were forced to help him find it. Before they left Faedra turned towards Nori.

"Put it back," Faedra said, "All of it."

"What are you...ok," Nori then dumped out a bag of Rivendell possessions, which he wasn't to happy to do.

They quickly set off into the mountains where another surprise awaits them.


	14. Better my life than your lives

Amara was back to her old self the next few days. They had been walking through the woods then camp in the plains and start back up through another set of trees. Everyone was starting to get quite bored at the same routine, but today was different. A tall mountain came into view this time. There were some narrow paths on the sides, but they were forced to travel on foot. The tied the horses to a tree and started on the paths.

"We're almost there," Amara reassured them.

"That's what you said two days ago," John reminded her.

"Well this time I'm sure of it," Amara snapped.

Nobody was getting there hopes up though and continued to walk. It felt like an endless hike, but by sunset they had reached the peak. A very long, rickety, swing bridge attached itself from one mountain peak to the other.

"Is that even safe?" Kayla asked.

"Well I mean last time it was safe," Amara said, but didn't sound to sure.

It wasn't very reassuring to the others, because it had been years since Amara had traveled there with Faedra.

"Only one way to find out," Amara said and starting walking across it.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" John called out to her.

"We're assassins," Amara stated simply, "We're always risking our lives."

"She's got a point," Rion said.

Kayla and John let out a frustrating sigh and started on the bridge. They had gotten halfway across when the first board broke under John's weight.

"I didn't think you weighed that much, John," Amara said.

"Are you calling me fat?" John yelled at her.

"I never said that," Amara called back and continued on.

They made it across just in time, because half of the sun had dipped behind the mountains. The group had just realized that there were a circle of mountains and in the center stood a tall tree at the foot of the mountains. A blanket of fog surround one tree, which was no doubt the Culumalda tree.

"We should camp up here and continue down the mountain at dawn," Amara said.

They let out a sigh of relief and plopped themselves down against some rocks. Amara ordered them to not light a fire, for fear they may be attacked by who knows what. Last time they lit a fire, they were attacked by a couple of goblins. Kayla looked over at Amara and noticed her taking worried glances at the tree.

"What's down there?" Kayla asked, after swallowing a piece of her bread.

"There is a creature down there that guards the tree," Amara said, "A beast as black as night ordered to guard the tree. Legend has it that there once were many trees like that, but a greedy king wished to build his castle into the finest wood known. So he ordered all the Culumalda to be cut down and built into the finest castle known. It is said that his daughter was able to speak to the Culumalda trees."

"She could hear their thoughts, hear their pleas to stop her father. But her father was driven mad by greed and wealth. He believed that if the tree continued to stand and grow, others would get the same idea as him. So one day, she overheard her father talking to his men. One Culumalda still stood tall and proud in a valley far away. She left that night and rode for days to find help. She came to a young elf maid who specialized in potions. She pleaded for her help and the elf accepted.

"She created a brew to help the girl turn into something fierce to protect the tree. When she had arrived, her father had beat her to it. She warned her father that if he tried to end the tree's life, it would cost him his. Not believing her, she gulped down the potion just as he started to lift his axe. No one knows what kind of beast the girl had turned into, only that it was fierce and darker than the night. When she had slaughtered the men, including her father. She lay each body around the tree, creating the mountains. The fog was created by the blood that spread all around the tree. She took it as her duty to then guard the tree from the hearts of evil."

"So have you seen the beast?" Rion asked.

Amara nodded her head, "Faedra literally chained me to the mountain while she ventured down to get just a few leaves. When she returned, she would not speak to me about what she had encountered."

The three assassins looked at each other worryingly. They took one last glance at the the tree below and Kayla swore she noticed something dark moving in the mist.

"Then again it's just an old story told for little kids," Amara said, "You can chose to believe it or not."

"Do you believe it?" Rion asked almost in a whisper.

Amara was silent for a while before answering, "It's hard to say what legends are true or not."

She then lay down facing away from the group. When she got up for her watch, she waited for a little while before placing a cloth over Rion's mouth and nose. He woke up with a jerk, breathing heavily before passing out. She did the same to John and Kayla and grabbed some elven rope. She did what Faedra did to her and tied them to the mountain.

"I am truly sorry about this," She whispered, "But better my life than your lives."

With that she grabbed her weapons and headed down the mountain.


	15. Once again in Goblin town

The company walked through grassy plains before finally reaching the Misty Mountains. The path started to get quite narrow and they soon were walking on the edge of a cliff. Rain poured down on them and lightning flashed from above. Faedra pulled her hood tighter over head as they continued on.

Bilbo was right behind Faedra before he almost fell to his death from the rock beneath giving way. Faedra quickly reached out and grabbed him before he fell.

"Thorin," Faedra called over the storm, "We must find shelter."

"Watch out!" Dwalin screamed.

A massive boulder comes out of nowhere and hits the mountain above. Rocks started to fall down the mountain side, forcing the company to press against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm," Balin called out, "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

Faedra looked up and saw a stone giant lifting up a boulder.

"God I hate stone giants," She muttered to herself.

"Take cover!" Thorin yelled as stones start to fly through the air.

The rock between the company split between Fili and Kili. One part of the company stood on the leg of a stone giant while the other were on the other leg. One part found the leg moving towards the mountain and they jumped onto the ledge of the mountain. The others, though, were smashed into the mountain and when the leg removed itself, the company was not there.

"No, No, Kili!" Thorin screamed, rushing to the company's aid.

They found everyone laying on the ledge, just a bit dazed. Faedra started to count the company before realizing one was missing.

"Where's Bilbo?" She called out.

"There!" Ori pointed.

Bilbo was hanging onto the ledge by just his fingertips. Everyone dived towards Bilbo, but they were just out of their reach. Thorin swung down and lifted him up before he to lost his footing. Faedra grabbed him, but she was to far over the ledge that she began to slip. The dwarves grabbed her waist and hoisted them up to safety.

"I thought we lost our burglar," One dwarf said, Faedra was to tired to bother with names.

""He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come," Thorin spat, "He has no place amongst us."

Faedra looked at him shocked and he ignored her.

"We must find shelter," Bofur said.

Faedra lifted herself off the ground and said, "Follow me."

She led them into a cave that she used in the past, but it felt different this time. Something was disturbing the air.

"Looks safe enough," Dwalin spoke.

Thorin started giving out orders to the group, but Faedra stayed in the doorway looking around.

"There's something stirring in the air," Faedra whispered to herself, "I can feel it."

"Get some sleep all of you," Thorin ordered, "Bofur you take the first watch."

Faedra looked at Bofur who looked tired and worn out.

"I'll take the first watch," Faedra called out, not feeling very tired.

Bofur looked at her relieved and lay down to sleep. She sat down against the wall and started to sharpen her swords. After a little while Bilbo got up and strapped his pack to his back. He started to tiptoe his way around the sleeping dwarves before Faedra stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked, not looking up from her dagger.

"Back to Rivendell," He said.

"Why?" Faedra asked again.

"Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door," Bilbo said, a sad look in his eyes.

"You are homesick," Faedra reassured him, "Nothing more."

"No, you don't understand!" Bilbo whisper yelled, "None of you do. You're an elf, their dwarves. You used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Faedra looked up, a bit offended.

"I am sorry," Bilbo said, realizing what he said, "I didn't…"

"No you're right, Master Baggins," Faedra said, sheathing her dagger, "It has been a long time since I've known what home feels like. I wish you luck on your travels back."

Bilbo nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Bilbo!" Faedra said urgently.

He turned and found her standing up. She was not staring at him but his sword. He unsheathed it a bit and found it glowing blue.

"Everyone Wake up!" Faedra screamed, "Wake up!"

Before anybody could react the floor beneath them broke and they started falling. They hit a few rocks before sliding down and into a basket made of bones. Goblins immediately started to swarm them, even before half of the company reached the basket. Bombur landed on top of Faedra and the air was hit out of her lungs. She quickly pushed him off and started to fight the goblins, but each time one went down another took its place.

Goblins started to bite and claw at the company before they finally got a hold of their weapons. They pushed and shoved the company down the goblin tunnels and Faedra kept punching and slapping some goblins for touching her. She noticed Bilbo duck down behind the goblins and she smiled. None of the goblins seemed to notice him and continued shoving them towards the goblin king. He was singing a hideous song with his terrible voice. All the goblins sang along with him, laughing and banging on things. When he had finished they just arrived at his feet.

"Catchy, isn't it?" The Goblin King asked, "It's one of my own compostions."

"That's not a song," cried Balin, "It's an abomination."

"Abomination, mutation, deviation...that's all you're gonna find down here," The Goblin king replied.

"Now who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The king asked, "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," One goblin spoke.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King roared.

"And an elf," Another spoke.

"Bring forth the elf," He ordered.

Faedra was pushed to the front and forced to her knees.

"My, my," The Goblin King laughed, "This isn't just any elf, it's a black assassin. We caught a black assassin."

The goblins roared with laughed, but Faedra just glared at the goblin.

"What are you doing with dwarves in these parts?" He asked.

Faedra kept her mouth shut and just glared at the king.

"Well then, if she will not talk, we'll make her squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Chain her to it," The Goblin King ordered.

The dwarves started to scream and yell as Faedra was pulled away from them. Her arms were strapped to two large post by chains of iron.

"Now let me say this one more time," The Goblin King said, "What is your business with dwarves?"

" _Go to the gates of hell,"_ Faedra screamed in elvish.

A goblin started to whip her back, but Faedra's jaws just tightened. A goblin walked over with a red piece of metal that was shaped in an O. He lifted her shirt and froze.

"I see this it not the first time you have encountered goblin," The king said with a smirk.

There were two O's burned into her right side from previous encounters. The goblin then pushed the hot metal right above the other two.

"Now answer me!" The Goblin King shouted.

Faedra let the metal being pressed deeper into her skin, but she didn't budge. Goblin's then went up to her and started to claw and bite her. This time Faedra let out a bloodcurdling scream. All the goblin's backed away immediately and clutched their ears. Her body went slack and the dwarves looked at her worryingly.

The Goblin King then turned towards the company. Now that the goblin's attention was on the company, Faedra reached into her boot and pulled out a small needle. She started to unlock the chains, quietly. She heard the Goblin King make a threat about doing the same to another dwarf like he did to her. Anger coursed through her and she screamed, taking everyone by surprise.

"Don't you dare touch any of them!" She screamed and charged.

She grabbed the first sword she saw, which was Orcrist, and unsheathed it. The goblins backed away immediately, frightened to death.

"I know that sword," The Goblin King screamed in fright as he clutched onto his throne, "It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

"Yes it is," Faedra yelled, "And it's about to do so again."

She started to slash the goblins and the company did their best to help her. Suddenly a great white light appeared through the dark cavern and everyone fell. Gandalf appeared with his sword in hand and his staff in the other.

"Take up arms," He called, "Fight. Fight!"

Everyone came back to their senses and grabbed their weapons. Faedra tossed Thorin Orcrist while he tossed her Herdir. Faedra could feel herself weakening quickly by the amount of blood she was starting to lose. They started to run down the passway and Faedra collapsed.

"Come on," Thorin urged, "We must hurry."

"I can not do it," Faedra said, "I will only slow you down. Go without me."

Thorin gave her a look that said he wasn't going to do such a thing.

"Go!" Faedra screamed at him and pushed him away.

He started to run after the company and Faedra was swarmed with goblins.

 _So this is it_ was Faedra's last thought before passing out for real.


	16. I must be dead

Faedra opened her eyes and a bright light shown. She thought she was dead, especially when she saw a face looking down at her. He had orange hair tied back and a smile that would warm her heart.

"Ada?" She asked. (Father/Dad)

She studied the face more and realized, the elf had green eyes while her father's eyes were brown. She looked at the face confused and then another face appeared.

She was a woman with long, straight, dark brown hair. She had beautiful almond eyes and a tan complexion. Her face showed worry and confusion. Faedra stared up at the two faces and tried to lift her head. When she was at sitting position she realized she was in the forest.

"I'm not dead," Was the first thing Faedra said.

"Oh thank god," Faren said, smashing her into a hug.

"Ow, ow, ow," Faedra said.

"Oh sorry," Faren said, "For a second we thought we lost you, but luckily Tara was able to heal you just in time."

She looked at the woman and a smile spread across her face.

"Lia!" Faedra said, and gave her a small hug.

"I was a bit upset that I didn't see you before I left," Faedra said.

"Yes well," Lia said, "We had to take another road, because bandits were said roaming the path we normally take."

"That makes sense," Faedra said.

She tried to get to her feet and swayed a little. Faren and Lia grabbed on both her arms, until she was steady and could walk. She noticed some eagles in the field they were in and Tara was next to one of them. After greeting Tara she started to ask questions.

"How did you get me out of the goblin tunnels?" Was her first question.

"After you said you were heading to the Misty Mountains," Faren started, "I had a feeling you would be facing goblins or stone giants. So when Lia returned, we took the eagles and flew towards the mountains. We arrived just in time, because we found you passed out in the middle of a crowd of goblins. We thought you were dead."

"Well sorry to break your heart, but I lived," Faedra said with a smile.

"Now we have to go," Faedra warned and slung her leg over one of the eagles, "The dwarves are going to need help, because you know dwarves. They never go anywhere without getting into some kind of trouble."

They laughed at the comment and mounted the other eagles as well.

Before they flew off Faedra turned towards Faren and Lia.

"I need you two to send word to all the assassins," Faedra ordered, "Tell them of the dangers lurking and growing. They must know in order to keep safe."

Faren and Lia nodded without question and flew off the opposite direction Faedra was heading.

"And what about me?" Tara asked.

"I may need your help with your skill in healing," Faedra said.

Tara nodded with a smile, happy to help as much as she could. They flew off and started to search for the dwarves. Faedra noticed smoke coming from a cliff and she ordered the eagle to fly towards it. The closer they got, they could hear screams of Orcs, Wargs, and dwarves. As soon as the fight came into view she called out in elvish for an eagle to catch two falling figures.

" _Rescue the dwarves, kill the Wargs and Orcs,"_ Faedra ordered the eagles.

She pulled her hood over her face and jumped. She landed in front of Bilbo before the White Warg could attack. She threw a dagger and it imbedded itself in the Warg's shoulder. She grabbed Bilbo and tossed him over the edge. The eagles helped with the killing and rescuing as Faedra ran to find the dwarves.

She grabbed Fili and Kili and shoved them off the side of the cliff. She went to the few dwarves on the trees and pushed them off as well, which they weren't too happy about. She kept doing the same routine, find a dwarf push him off the cliff and kill Orcs and Wargs. When she believed all the dwarves were safe she jumped off the cliff. The White Warg tried to grab her cloak, but just missed.

She landed on an eagle and they flew off. They started to near another cliff and they carefully set down the dwarves. Thorin still lay unconscious as he was set on the rocky structure. Faedra and Tara quickly dismounted and flew to his aid as did everyone else. Gandalf placed a hand over Thorin and whispered a spell.

His eyes fluttered open and he started to gasp for air. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Faedra walked away from them and approached the eagles.

" _Thank you,"_ She spoke, _"We owe you our lives."_

The eagle bowed and flew away. She turned around and found Bilbo being embraced in a hug by Thorin. She smiled at the sight in front of her and Thorin walked towards her, confusion written all over his face.

"You're alive?" He asked, "But I saw you collapse in the mountain. How did you manage to escape?"

"It take more than some petty goblins to kill me," Faedra said with a smirk, "Also, I have my ways."

Thorin chuckled at her comment and said, "Well we are glad to have you back. Had it not been for you we wouldn't have made it this far."

"Did you hit your head to hard?" Faedra joked.

"It's a compliment," Thorin said with a smile, "Just accept it for once."

They laughed and Thorin turned to see Tara standing by.

He turned back towards Faedra and she answered before he could even ask, "She's a great healer and Oin is going to need the help. You all look pretty beaten up."

Thorin nodded and turned towards her, "Welcome to the company."

Everyone cheered and went in for a group hug. Faedra and Thorin both caught sight of something in the distance and the others turn as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked, surprised.

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle -earth," Gandalf spoke.

"Our home," Thorin smiled.

A bird cheeps and flies by towards the direction of the mountain.

"A raven!" Oin said happily, "The birds are returning to the mountain."

More birds start to fly and chirp their way towards the mountain.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign," Thorin said.

"A good omen perhaps?" Faedra cut in.

"Exactly," Thorin answered, "A good omen."

"You're right," Bilbo said, "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Faedra exchanged a worried look with Gandalf.

 _Oh Master Baggins_ Faedra thought _It has only just begun._


	17. A test of life or death

Amara walked down the mountain slope and she reached the bottom just as the sun started to rise. She started to walk through the heavy fog with an arrow nocked in her bow. She kept her guard up as she continued forward. She reached the tree with no problems and became quite confused. She was about to touch the tree before something hit her off her feet.

She quickly regained her footing and aimed into the fog. She heard and found nothing, but she felt like she was being watched. She took one glance at the tall tree and a smooth black tail whipped her weapons out of her hands with great speed. It then pinned her against the tree and she could hear a voice echoing in the fog.

"Who dares to trespass into my territory?" The voice asked.

It was neither man nor female and nor was it an elf, a dwarf, or a man.

"Amara," She said, "Amara Greenleaf."

"Never heard of her," The voice said.

"You may know of my friend," Amara said, "Faedra…"

Before she could finish, the voice let out a piercing cry.

"We know of a Faedra," The voice said with bitterness, "Yes, she put me to sleep and when I awoke I could no longer see."

"I am sorry," Amara said.

The tail disappeared in the fog, but Amara stayed pinned to the tree.

"I must get some leaves from the Culumalda," Amara said, "There has been an illness spreading among my people."

"No," The voice yelled, "I will let no friend of Faedra take anything."

"Is there anything I can do?" Amara pleaded, "I am not Faedra. Perhaps you can let me earn my way into retrieving them."

The voice was silent for a moment before responding, "Very well. Find me my eyes and I shall pick the leaves you desire. You have until sunset to find them to bring them back to the Culumalda tree. They are hidden in the fog."

Amara nodded and asked, "And if I do not find them in time."

"You will perish," The voice boomed.

Amara gulped but accepted. She immediately started her search. She tied a piece of elvish thread to the tree and carried it with her. She had been searching for hours and found squat. She was starting to get frustrated and frightened and kicked a small cracked rock. That small rock seemed to be holding up mud, bricks, and more rocks. So the rock split in half and the ones on top tumbled down revealing a small eye. It was no bigger than a human eye and Amara tucked it in a pouch.

She started to move rocks and look in trees for the second, but nothing. She didn't know how long she had been searching, but she felt like sunset was coming quickly. She noticed a carving in one of the trees and realized there was a writing that was written in elvish.

 _Where mud and bricks are stacked_

 _Find the rock that is cracked_

 _Your treasure is hidden just within_

 _Now start to search for the twin_

 _Beneath your feet it is laid_

 _First you must find the glade_

 _Find the rock that speaks a name_

 _Then underneath is your claim_

Amara wrote the riddles on a piece of paper and went on the search again. She came across the only opened part she had found in the fog and looked for the rock with a name. She found one rock that had _fish_ written on it and another with _mouse._ All the rocks had a name on it which didn't help matters. She looked at one more rock and found it said _snake._

 _Of course_ Amara thought _The only predator._

She rolled the rock away and started to dig. She felt something touch her fingertip, revealing the second eye. She squealed with delight and ran back towards the Culumalda tree. She followed the thread back and made it just in time.

"Have you succeeded?" The voice boomed.

"Yes," Amara called out and pulled them out of her pouch.

"Excellent," The voice said.

The thing with the voice came into view and Amara would have run in fear if she wasn't overwhelmed by shock. The thing was a giant black cobra snake with two giant teeth in the front. Its eyes were closed, but they looked torn and red from blood. All Amara could do was stand and stare in pure and utter shock. She looked at the eyes and noticed how small they were compared to the giant snake.

"Hold them above your head," The snake spoke.

She did as she was told and the eyeballs lifted in the air, glowing a bright blue. They started to grow bigger as they approached the snake's sockets. Amara was forced to look away because of the intensity of the light. When she looked back, the snake was gone.

In its place stood a beautiful young woman. Her hair was a light brown with flowers woven within. She wore a long white dress with bell shaped sleeves. Her light blue eyes went beautifully with her pale skin.

"W-Who are you?" Amara asked, stunned.

"I am Guinevere, protector of the last Culumalda tree," She spoke, her voice sounding like a soft melody.

"But what happened to the big snake and the lights and…" Amara couldn't finish as she was still trying to overcome her shock.

"That is the form I take when I feel someone's presence drawing closer towards the tree," She said, "My duty is to protect the tree and to do so I must take on such a form. Since Faedra stabbed out my eyes, I did not dare to change form as it would only cause me more agony."

Amara looked down in shame.

"I am sorry about that," Amara tried to explain, "She is a good person, but…"

"It is not her fault," The girl reassured her, now standing in front of her, "Darkness had decided to cloud her mind at that exact moment. I could see in her heart through she is a good person and would not do such a thing intentionally."

Amara gave her a smile and she walked past her.

"Now to get to business," She said.

Amara followed close behind as they came to the foot of the giant tree. She touched the tree and started to speak in a language that was all but unknown to Amara. A few leaves floated down and landed in Amara's palm.

"Make a stew or tea," She told her, "And feed it to your people. All you need is one leaf and it will cure any sickness. If you ever need more, come and visit. Your actions today will be remembered for eternity."

Amara thanked her and she smiled at her.

"Now go," She said, "You have some explaining to tell your friends."

With a wave of her hand, Amara was lifted into the sky and she soared towards the mountain peak. Kayla, John, and Rion were right where she left them, except awake and quite unhappy. On the way back, she explained what had happened, but it still didn't fully improve their moods.

"We could have helped," John pointed out.

"You could have gotten killed," Kayla said.

"Yes but I didn't," Amara snapped back, still smiling broadly.

"I still don't understand how you did it," Rion said confused.

"Because I am just that amazing," Amara smirked.

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, amazingly annoying."

They immediately started to bicker and everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it gets that is.


	18. Authors note

**Hey guys, so I hoped you liked it. If you want to read the second one, go to my account and find _"Unwritten Destiny II."_ If you don't find it then I haven't started on it just yet, but I'll try to start it ASAP. Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to know if anything is wrong so I can fix it in future chapter. So thanks again, bye! **


End file.
